Silent Hill
by Powers16
Summary: Vegeta And Bra take a vacation to Silent Hill. But as their vacation turns into nightmare, Vegeta struggles to find Bra in this drama/horror story.
1. The Drive

I most certainly do not own DBZ or Silent Hill, or anything else affiliated with it. So fuck off!

**_Vegeta and Bra Star in .......................Silent Hill._**

**_Chapter 1. The drive._**

**"L**ook daddy, I drew you!" Bra exclaimed as the jeep swayed from left to right on the winding road.

"Listen Bra, we are going through some tough roads here and I want you to be safe, So Buckle up and do whatever I tell you to, princess" 

As the roads twist and turn and swirl, as every mile takes him a mile closer towards that town he had fantasized about for so long, Vegeta begins to feel light headed.

Suddenly, a woman in a white and black dress appeared in front of him 

"Oh my God! That crazy bitch! What is she doing??!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"BRA, COVER YOUR FACE!!" Vegeta screamed as he attempted to swerve to keep from hitting the woman. The turn was too sharp, however, and the jeep flipped. A Siren noise rung through Vegeta's head, similar to the noise an ambulance would make.

Vegeta could not stay down he had to wake up, the noise of that siren was unbearable. Vegeta slowly opened up his eyes, and shook his head to clear his vision. After a moment, he realized that it wasn't just his eyes that were clouded. A dense fog had descended upon them, and it had suddenly turned unbearably cold. 

"Snow?" Vegeta thought to himself. "It's in the middle of July, how can there be snow?"

Vegeta glanced over to the passenger seat, expecting to see Bra, fastened safe in her seatbelt. Much to his horror, however, she isn't there; a large blood stain is in her place. Vegeta's heart started racing so fast that he, for a moment, feared it might explode, after calming down for a moment, and accessing the situation, he begins the tedious task of trying to find his daughter.

**_*People say the worst Hell there is, is your own personal Hell*_**

Vegeta groaned as he stepped out of the upside-down jeep. He began to walk, still unsure as to where he was, and even more frighteningly, not knowing where his six year old daughter was.

. He screamed Bra's name, his voice echoing off of the smooth rock walls on either side of the road, drowning out any reply he might have received. Vegeta had all buy given up on calling for her, when he heard the steady beat of foot steps, small foot steps....

Like those of a child…

Vegeta started running towards the sound. In the fog ahead of him, a small figure can be seen, but as Vegeta quickened his pace, so did the other person.

Vegeta, now running towards the figure, stops suddenly, a look of amazement plastered on his face.

"Bra!?" Bra looked back at her father once, and he gasped at just how eerie the sight truly was. Standing as still as a statue, her face as pale as a full moon, and a sadistic smile, she giggled once at her father and ran off into the fog. 

"Wait bra!" Vegeta cried out as bra ran into the fog, near an alley way. "I'm going after her!" Vegeta exclaimed, to no one in particular.

Vegeta found himself running, yet again, and soon was directly in front of the alley where he'd seen her run to.

"I can still hear her foot steps!" Vegeta thought. Vegeta once again started running, this time down the alleyway. At the end, the outline of the small figure could once again be seen, and Vegeta's heart leapt up into his throat. He sped up as fast as he could, and could almost reach out and touch her, when a metal gate slammed shut. 

Vegeta bumped into the gate Bra had ran through quite hard, and it actually knocked him back a few paces.... 

"But how? How can she be that fast??" Vegeta questioned as he opened the gate. Suddenly, everything grew pitch black, and he was forced to light a Zippo just to be able to see 

And then, he wished he hadn't/

A wheel chair sat in a corner of the alley, covered in blood, and all matter of other things. It lay on its side, one of the wheels still spinning. 

"What is this place???" Vegeta asked, beginning to get extremely nervous, As Vegeta walked slowly down the alley way, his began to see blood spots on the floor. Vegeta followed the droplets to a hospital mobile bed. On the bed lie what appeared to be a body with a sheet covering it. The sheet was covered in blood.

"I don't feel like looking under than sheet" Vegeta thought to himself. "I don't get it... this isn't making any sense! That smell.. it smells like rot. Rotting meat" 

A buzzing noise drew Vegeta's attention. He quirked his eyebrow slightly, showing his obvious puzzlement. After a moment, He decided to follow the noise into another long, dark, alley way. As He approached the buzzing, he noticed that the sides of the alley had changed. The seemingly normal brick and concrete had changed. In its place was a chain link fence.

"What the hell?" Vegeta mumbled to himself as he walked closer to the buzzing noise. 

He looked down on the floor and much to his horror he found himself looking at what remained of a human's intestines, lying spread across the floor. 

He looked up and saw a human body hung up on the fence, blood running down its mangled corpse. There was hardly anything left of the body just bits and pieces of meat hanging off of blood red bones.  
  
And then a giggling figure approached him.............

"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"' "'"'"'"'"'"'"'"' "'"'"'"'"'"'"'"' "'"'"'"'"'"'"'"' "'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'

So , if I get 10 positive reviews about this chapter I'll write more :) I'm greedy I know, but sheesh c'mon now I'm asking for only 10 reviews!!!

Oh, and please check out my other fic, "Vegeta and Bulma, three years later"


	2. Follow The L34D3R

**Just so you know, Silent Hill's completely drained all of Vegeta's powers. I know, kills the fun, but honestly.. We all know he would've just blown everything up, and THAT defeats the entire purpose.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the imagination of the author. I do not own dragon ball Z tm. or Silent Hill tm. so fook oof!  
**  
  
  
**_ *Chapter 2, Follow The L34D3R*_**

**Thanks to Vegetas-Princess for beta-ing! A.K.A... My wife…**

***************************A buzzing noise drew Vegeta's attention. He quirked his eyebrow slightly, showing his obvious puzzlement. After a moment, He decided to follow the noise into another long, dark, alley way. As He approached the buzzing, he noticed that the sides of the alley had changed. The seemingly normal brick and concrete had changed. In its place was a chain link fence.**

**"What the hell?" Vegeta mumbled to himself as he walked closer to the buzzing noise. **

** He looked down on the floor and much to his horror he found himself looking at what remained of a human's intestines, lying spread across the floor. **

** He looked up and saw a human body hung up on the fence, blood running down its mangled corpse. There was hardly anything left of the body just bits and pieces of meat hanging off of blood red bones.  
  
And then a giggling figure approached him.............**

**.**

** **********************************  
  
  
"What!?....Whats this!!?" Vegeta cried as the giggling creature approached. He silently observed the figure for a moment, completely horrified at the way it walked. To out it simply, it didn't seem human

"It's like he's walking in fast forward!" Vegeta thought to himself. The creature stood up about 3 feet tall with a hunch back. It appeared to look like a child and it moaned and groaned like it was in pain. Vegeta stepped back quickly. It was all he could do not to vomit as he got a clear glimpse of the thing.

. 

"Oh dear god, no! That...child...it's inside out!" 

The creature was a child whose flesh on its body was flipped around, and its whole body was turned inside out. The place where the eyes should have been was a hollow hole, the mouth, completely missing. The hands of the child were meaty and bloody, and it carried a sharp blade. The creature took a swing at Vegeta with the blade and managed to cut him across the chest. 

"You...son-of-a-bitch!" He exclaimed.

Two more children appeared out of the dark. Vegeta screamed as he realized what they were doing… The were trying to rip his flesh off!

"Stop it! Please stop!" Vegeta screamed in pain as he tried to fight off the giggling children. Suddenly, a wave of nausea swept over Vegeta. He felt dizzy and numb all over. 

Before He could scream for help, the children had ripped his Rib cage open and begun tearing out his organs. Vegeta lay prone on the ground, his eyes open wide. He sat, unable to move, watching the inside out children pull out his internal organs, and feast upon them. 

It was at that moment that Vegeta realized that something wasn't right......

"I..I'm not dead... what the hell!?" Vegeta realized suddenly. He was still too painfully aware of the things around him. Death wasn't like this. He'd been dead before... this was something worse. To put it simply, he was too alert to be dead

"My body....this....this is not my body ...where am I?"

The children looked up from feasting upon Vegeta's innards, their faces covered in his blood. They began to giggle a bit and all suddenly exclaimed all at once…

"WELCOME TO HELL"  
  


  
*******The best way to die, Is to watch your worse fear kill you*******  


"Bra!!" Vegeta screamed as he shot upright, nearly knocking himself from the diner sear he'd been resting upon.

"Oh....uhhh..my head" "I feel like I've been Hit by a truck!" 

"Nope, a jeep wreck that's all" Vegeta looked over to where the voice had come from, and saw a beautiful Police officer with raven colored hair, and a nice, no... VERY nice, curved body. "You know, I find it more than a little funny that you're the only person in this town. What's your name?"

"My name is Vegeta" "listen, have you seen a little girl? About 6 years old short, blue hair?"

"No, I can't say that I've seen her. Is she your daughter or something?" The Mysterious officer asked as she shot him a rather concerned look. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, my name's Chichi." 

Vegeta, feeling a little better now, managed to stand up and shake Chichi's hand. 

"Nice to meet you Chichi, and yes she is my daughter." 

"I'm Sorry, I don't need to be a bad guest but I need to look for bra now." Vegeta said calmly as he walked toward the door. 

Chichi caught Vegeta's hand and pulled him away from the door. "Are you crazy!? There are all kinds of insane things happening out there." She began, but upon seeing the determined look on his face, decided to save her breath. "Here, take my extra gun, and remember, know what you're shooting before you pull the trigger. I don't have any plans on dying in this place. Especially not because you got trigger happy." Chichi said as she handed Vegeta the berretta. Vegeta felt a little better knowing he at least had a safe guard. 

"Well I need to look for my daughter, I'm sure we will meet up sometime in town." Vegeta said eagerly, trying his best to not show how intimidated by the attractive police officer he really was.

"Well alright then take care and be careful" Vegeta let Chi Chi out the door first, his usual smirk returning, if only for an instant.

"Well its time to investigate this area" Vegeta said to himself as he looked around the deserted diner. He noticed a map lying on the desk and a knife next to it.

"Well this aught to come in handy" Vegeta mumbled as he turned to leave the diner. He was almost out the door when a strange static like noise coming from the far end of the diner caught his attention. He tracked the noise to a portable radio lying discarded on a table.

"Huh? Radio? What's wrong with that radio?" Vegeta asked aloud.

As he neared the radio, he began to notice that the radio static was getting louder and louder and soon, it turned to a high pitched wail.

******* Every time you hear someone scream in Terror a demon gets his wings*******

Vegeta, now filled with curiosity, reached for the radio. Within an instant, a Winged, human-like demon with no flesh crashed through the window. Vegeta quickly drew his gun and began to shoot at the flying beast. He shot the winged beast, not even sure if the bullets were penetrating the monster. 

"What the hell?" Vegeta looked at the flying monster for a moment, and upon noticing that the bullets did nothing to it, he took aim on the Demon's head and pulled the trigger. 

"Take that you ugly son-of-a-bitch!" The flying demon screamed out a horrid cry, and fell to the ground. Vegeta looked down at the monster and upon noticing that the thing wass still squirming placed his foot on the demon's head and smirked. 

"Tell em Bad Man sent ya" And with that, smashed the demons head into the tile floor. Vegeta noticed that radio had died, and after a moment of careful deliberation, decided to take it with him "I hope this silly thing proves to be worth the trouble."

Vegeta Walked out of the diner, and took a deep breath of Silent Hill's Air. After filling his lungs with the fog, his eyes grew wide, and he began to choke and cough.

"This air smells like death. What is this place? this is not the silent hill I remember" Vegeta looked up in the air but he could see nothing except snow flakes and fog. Fog that was so thick and dense, that the visual range could have only been about 5 feet around him. The fog was thick, but the air was thin and cold.

"This place is full of evil, more than the evil that once consumed my heart. I must find Bra she can't survive out here. Not like this....Bulma, I won't let you down my.. not again. I won't lose our daughter like I lost you." 

Vegeta gripped his gun tightly, and prepared for his journey through Silent Hill. Not knowing what lie ahead of him, unsure if his daughter was alive, and most of all, not even sure if he was.

"'"'" "'"'" "'"'" "'"'" "'"'" "'"'" "'"'" "'"'" "'"'" "'"'" "'"'" "'"'" "'"'" "'"'" 

Look for chapter 3, where Follow the L34D3R becomes Sk00lz 0ut…


	3. Schoolz Out

**Sk00lz 0ut**

**"Authors Note"**

**It has been over a year now since I last updated this story. I promise I shall finish what I start, it's a habit I keep doing and it stops now. Enjoy the stories that unfold from my mind. They are wicked and evil.**

**If you dream about death, just be happy you're alive**

The air was thin and cold, cold as ice piercing through vegeta's lungs as he filled them with the cold reality that he may never be able to see Bra ever again. Vegeta looked around the town trying to comprehend the emptiness around him, "Where did everyone go?" he wondered a million times over and over again.

Vegeta slowly walked down the empty street. He began to hear sounds, at first the sound was of sloshing of water and bone grinding, Vegeta began to investigate the noise into an alleyway. Gripping his pistol, Vegeta came to a pause, his hands shaking; sweat running off of his head, as two creatures fight each other over a human carcass. Vegeta backed up against the alley wall afraid… "I can't pull the trigger… why can't I pull it?" Vegeta thought to himself. The dog like creatures appeared as if they had no skin, puss dripping off of them, blood leaking from their organs and their eyes blood red. They tore into the human meat, ripping the body into pieces, like only a cruel saw blade with jagged teeth could do.

The creatures continued to fight over the carcass until only a few pieces were left. Vegeta slid back onto the ground his gun shaking between his knees paralyzed, unable to move. Vegeta's breathing became heavy, his heartbeat so loud it can be heard across the alleyway. The creatures looked at Vegeta and began to slowly walk towards him in a hunting form as if they already knew he was helpless and unable to defend himself. "Could this be a dream? Why can't I feel anything? Why is this happening to me?" Vegeta began to speak to himself as the creatures lurked closer to him. Suddenly there was a flash before Vegeta's eyes, "Daddy! Where are you?"

Bra's voice rang throughout Vegeta's head.

**When you see something you need to live for….It's better to reconsider the circumstances **

In that very moment Vegeta stood up, pointed the gun at the creature and began to fire frantically. The bullets tore through the creatures flesh and blood oozed out, clotted and lifeless. The second creature lunged at Vegeta, tearing into his arm, only feeding Vegeta's post rage. Vegeta ran toward the end of the alleyway and found a lead pipe lying on the floor and proceeded to pick it up, his gun needed to be reloaded, and there was no time to do so. Vegeta swung the pipe, smashing the creature on the head with a tremendous force, the creature lay shaking and twitching beside Vegeta's legs. "The pain… this is real, Bra… I hope your ok, I am coming for you" Vegeta looked down at the twitching creature, raised his foot and smashed its head into the concrete floor. After a few minutes of patching the minor injury to his arm he looked at the entrance of the alleyway.

"I am getting irritated" Vegeta thought to himself as he began to walk out of the alleyway.

Suddenly at the corner of Vegeta's eye he began see what looked like a piece of sketch paper. The sketch paper had words on it as if a child wrote on it, it read

**A T T H E S C H O O L**

"I know that writing! That's Bra's writing!"

Vegeta began to flashback to when he gave Bra her first sketch book at her birthday party. "She was so happy when she got it" Vegeta thought to himself.

Vegeta grabbed the paper and left the alleyway towards the Silent Hill Elementary School.

The Silent Hill Elementary School was a great school, known for many high scoring testers, a true academic worthy school. When Vegeta came to the road that led to the school, he noticed that a complete section of the road had been missing. The road looked as if it had broken off into oblivion. To his right he noticed a house with its door open. The house looked to be connected to the house on the other side of the gap in the road, Vegeta began to investigate the house, eager to get to the school.

The house looked fairly new, white, and brown. It was an average house that appeared to have been built in the 1970's with a typical urban entrance and welcome. Vegeta walked in the house and noticed that immediately something was not right. The daylight was turning to nightfall as Vegeta ventured deeper into the house, however when he would go backwards, in the direction of the entrance, it would become daylight again. "What the hell is going on? Am I dreaming again?"

Vegeta walked down a long hallway in the house, the house had been so moderately decorated that it was almost tasteless, it had the bare minimum of what a house should have, with all the makings of what could have been a hotel room. There was no sight of anyone who might have lived there, either. At the end of the hallway there was a door with locks and chains on it and no keys to be found. Vegeta, only aware of one thing, that a few locks were not going to stop him from getting through the door, he began to break them one by one with the pipe, and finally broke all the locks.

The door cracked open, darkness filled the other side, a cold rush of air filled Vegeta's nostrils, and sirens roared out in his head. "Those sirens again, my… head it feels like I am going to split in half!"

"The air was not there, as if I was breathing in nothing but the smell, I recognized it all too easily, the smell of death. My chances of survival are not that good, but I must go on"

The sirens stopped, as if they were absorbed into the night. Vegeta lay in fetal form on the concrete patio in the backyard of the house connected to the entrance across the gap.

The snow flakes dropped silently upon Vegeta's cheek, soon an artery pulsates, blood pressure starts to rise, the will of a heart beat begins to beat rapidly and the snow flakes that lay on Vegeta's cheek began to melt. "I love you daddy… You're the best!"

A flashback occurring in Vegeta's subconscious begged him to go on, to never admit defeat and reminded him why he needed to find Bra.

**Cherrish**** air, for it is a luxury with death"**

Vegeta turned on his flashlight, which seemed to pierce only a few feet of darkness. The sky had no stars, there was no moon, and darkness had seemed to completely cover any form of natural light that may have existed. "Oh... my head... it hurts so bad..." Vegeta swung open the back gate and stumbled down the alleyway. "Those sounds again? Oh no, those dogs!" Vegeta's heart begin to race and he knew all too well what was coming. Vegeta began to run, following his trusty map that showed him where to go in the blinding darkness. "One more corner to go and I'm there! Hold on Bra I'm almost there!" As Vegeta said to himself while outrunning what was slowly gaining on him in the darkness. Soon his flashlight lighted up some bushes and a walkway with a building sign that read

"**Silent Hill Elementary**"

Vegeta raced as hard as he could for the school door, with the creature only inches behind him, he could almost feel the creature's head barely rubbing up against his back. "Please be open, please be open ,please be open" ran over and over a million times in Vegeta's head it seemed like it was taking forever to get to the door, like he was stuck in slow motion. "Not like this," Vegeta said, "I will go out fighting or in a heroic war, but not like this" Vegeta had always seen himself as a heroic figure, a person who could overcome all odds and if he had to, cheat death. A door opened and closed, and just as quickly as the monster had appeared, it was gone, leaving nothing but silence in its wake. There was nothing to be heard but the ringing in Vegeta's head. He turned around quickly to assure himself that there was no way that the creature could get through the door, but upon inspection, all that could be seen through the distorted glass was the complete darkness that had seemed to swallow the entire town.

**-0-0-0-0-Next Chapter: For Whom The Bell Tolls-0-0-0-0-**


	4. For Whom The Bell Tolls

"For Whom The bell Tolls"

Vegeta pressed his back up against the old splintered oak door that seems to have been collecting dust for years, he had to get his mind right, for he was slowly starting to lose it just as fast as he thought he had his under control. Vegeta slid down to the ground trying to make sense of the current situation at hand. He checked his gun for rounds..." Damn, only 3 left and 1 in the chamber.." he thought to himself as his picked himself back up and proceeded to the main office which was located directly in front of him. "Bra! Where are you?!" He screamed but only heard echo's down the halls of the abandoned school. "Wait! what's this?" A child's voice seemed to weep down the hall. "Bra!!!" Vegeta screamed as his voice traveled down the pitch black school halls.

**"If you Fall Asleep... Stay Asleep..."**

Silent Hill Elementary was a pristine school always noticed for its high academic scores and almost cut throat zero tolerance for anything that is un-Christian.

Its hallways seemed to glow with almost a holy shimmer that always kept the school shining even when it as finally ordered to be shut down due to foul play that was reported by several parents. Towards the end of the school's term some school teachers resorted to suicide and some just disappeared due to their services to the school and its religious fanatical principal who seemed to brain wash both the students and the teachers.

The hallways even now that Vegeta can barely see has remained un touched. Dust has collected, wood has dried, tile has cracked and posters have faded.

Vegeta made his way down the hallway and towards the what seems now to be a child's whimpering coming from the girls restroom. Vegeta stared at the door, his heart racing at a million miles an hour. "I have to... I have to do it for bra..." Vegeta grabbed the rusty door knob and turned it with such carefulness. He turned a million door knobs in his time, without even thinking sometimes without even acknowledging that he even used a door knob, But no.. not this one, this door knob he turned with so many emotions embedded into it. Vegeta placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. The door swung open and made a horrible creak that seemed never to stop. Vegeta aimed his flashlight into the darkness that seemed to be almost un-natural. The bathroom was run down, tiles cracked and some completely missing off of the walls that were barely standing. The Childs whimpering coming from one of the bathroom stalls that showed no signs of anyone being inside of them.

Vegeta pulled out his gun and began to walk slowly towards the bathroom stalls, he looked at the first of the 3 stalls that were present in the restroom and debated to crouch down and peer under or swing it open. Vegeta took the better judgment and decided to swing open the first bathroom stall. Vegeta pushed open the first stall and nothing... with his anticipation growing he knows something is inside one of the stalls and sweat starts to roll off of his face as if he is defusing a bomb. Vegeta moves onto the second stall and can't take it anymore, he decided to shove the door open and draw his gun... nothing.. nothing but a empty stall and a poor excuse of a toilet not even fit for a homeless man. Vegeta moves on to the next stall and his fear grows to limits that he cannot comprehend , he does not know what lies behind this door nor does he care at this point, he has a gun that is ready to tear holes into anything that is not his daughter and at this point he needs something anything that will show him where his daughter is. Vegeta draws his gun... backs up.. kicks the stall door and and aims... Vegeta stood there staring inside the stall, confused, irritated, and exhausted. "Nothing..." Vegeta thought to himself... "nothing..."

**"Seeing is believing, Not seeing and not believing is just grounds for death"**

Vegeta turned toward the entrance to the girls restroom and started walking towards it. Right before he reached the hallway, just before he opened the door to leave the restroom, right as he was about to turn the knob a piece of tile came crashing down off of the run down wall.

"Shit!" Vegeta screamed.

Vegeta started to get very very angry, he walked down to the end of the school hallway to the end to meet a group of stairs that led to the second floor of the School.

"I'm sick of this shit!" he kept repeating over and over in his head as if it gave him less fear and more strength. Vegeta made his way up the stairs to another run down portion of the school. As Vegeta reached the top of the stairs he could see down the hallway to what seemed to be many classrooms that have had dead bolt locks attached to their doors and some didn't. Vegeta gripped his pistol and walked slowly down the hall, scared and trigger happy. A certain classroom caught Vegeta's attention, it was not dead bolted and there seemed to be a bunch of mannequins inside of it. Vegeta entered the room to find what seemed to be a teacher and about 6 kids sitting at their desks... all mannequins. These mannequins were very old, they had a 70's look to them and they were almost lifelike in the dark in the background there were a group of mannequin pieces that were left separated for some strange reason were not set up like the rest of them. Vegeta slowly approached the front of the classroom and made his way to the teachers desk to find another piece of paper left by Bra.

"Daddy! I'm Here! But You Cant See Me!"

"What!?" Vegeta thought to himself... "I don't understand?!" "What is she trying to tell me!?" Vegeta inspected the paper and to his horror it had a drawing of the very classroom he was standing in and the mannequins were surrounded around him. "No... NO!!" Vegeta screamed in pain as he put both hands on his head. "STOP!!" as Vegeta let out a loud roar and in the distance a set of tornado sirens can be heard. Vegeta's surroundings faded in and out and started to interweave into another dimension. The walls that were once old and dusty seemed to melt and rot off exposing a skeletal structure of cold metal chain link fences. The floor melted like ice to expose a rusty metal grid like flooring that didn't even seem to support any kind of weight in excess of a few hundred pounds. Vegeta lay in fetal position on the rusty metal floor and peered up toward the ceiling to find rain drops trickling on his forehead. Machinery can be heard in the distance, metal hitting against metal in perfect repetition as if something was planning a perfect murder scene with a perfect soundtrack.

Vegeta stood up and turned on his light... and there directly in front of him only inches from his face was a mannequin staring him in the face...

Until the next chapter which will be called

"Lets Play Hide and Go Find the Light"


	5. Lets Play Hide and Go Find the Light

"Lets Play Hide and Go Find the Light"

Vegeta stood in the darkness; the repetitious sounds of metal upon metal in precision intervals can be heard off in the distance. Vegeta's heart couldn't possibly be contained in his chest. Vegeta stared into the blank face of the mannequin, with just a few features resembling something human molded into it. A nose, lips, sunk in molded eyes and cheek bones.

"This… what is this!?" Vegeta kept repeating over and over to himself as he tried to control his breathing. Vegeta took a step back, his feet dip into the fence flooring as it tries to give way underneath him. "I will not die like this, I will go on!" Vegeta shouted at the seemingly lifeless figure in front of him.

The mannequin stood tall about 6 feet, the arms which are not arms at all; instead legs were fitted where arms should be. The mannequin was stained in blood as if it had wounds. Behind the mannequin stood a small elementary school chair with what looks like one of bra's drawings. "Bra's drawing!" Vegeta said to himself as he contemplated how to maneuver around this disturbing mannequin.

Vegeta stood there, frozen, waiting for something… anything to happen. "Nothing…" He thought to himself "Nothing is coming… this mannequin is here but why?" The rain is steady like the kind of rain that can be heard on a tin roof. The constant beating of metal on metal as if something somewhere is hitting the side of a trash can. "This… this is not real. This cannot be real!" Vegeta tried to delude himself into believing what the inevitable has forced upon him.

Vegeta focused all of his attention to Bra's drawing on the chair behind the mannequin and decided to make a move. Vegeta pointed his light directly at the mannequin, aimed his gun at its head and began to walk toward the school chair with what looks like Bra's drawing. Each step Vegeta took towards the chair and towards the mannequin took him closer to the edge of not being able to distinguish what is real and what is not. The mannequin stood motionless as Vegeta approached it, his flash light shaking in sync with his hands as he meets the mannequin side by side.

Vegeta takes in a deep breath of the cold thin air around him and moves past the mannequin. With Vegeta's back now to the chair and facing the backside of the mannequin he steps back keeping both his pistol and his light fixated on the mannequin's head.

Vegeta, unable to remove his eyes from the mannequin, stepped back again in the direction of the chair and unknowingly stumbles on it. As he falls, he managed to lose sight of the mannequin for a second as he regained his aim and his light at where the mannequin stood. "It's Gone!" he mumbled to himself. Vegeta stood up frantically as he scanned all four corners of the fenced room but to only find darkness and rain drops around him with the ear shattering banging of metal against metal in constant repetition in the distance.  
Vegeta looked down at the chair and picked up the drawing. It was of a little girl which resembled Bra, poorly drawn in charcoal. Behind Bra's picture a mannequin standing behind her bloody. The outline of the mannequin heavily etched into the paper almost cutting through and what looks like human blood stained on it. "This is horrible!" Vegeta thought to himself as he scanned over the drawing.

Vegeta folded up the drawing and put it in his pocket with the others. He looked up into the darkness and let the rain hit his forehead for a brief second. He grasped the gun in his hand pulled it towards his chin. The gun placed gently under his chin, loaded and ready to end his life. "Why go on" Vegeta thought to himself. "She's dead, I know she is, she couldn't have survived here, I'll join my daughter soon enough" Vegeta sat his flash light on the chair next to him, pulled out the drawings of Bra, and proceeded to speak to the darkness around him. "You won!" He screamed. "I am not playing this game anymore!" Vegeta closed his eyes and pulled the trigger on the pistol.

Vegeta never really was a good father to Bra. He tried to make up for all his short comings in her life. He never went to her piano recitals, never really spent that much time with Bra as she grew up. Vegeta knew how to do one thing rather well and that was to pretend to care about a daughter he really never knew. When Bra died 4 years ago from Vegeta's negligence, he sort of became numb. The nightmares about the lake, constant fighting with Bulma and the alcoholic induced flash backs of that tragic day. "I tried to care…" Vegeta exclaimed as he lay on the fence flooring, blood seeping through the fence, eyes lay open and his last minutes recalling the last good times and regrets.

"Hey Daddy, Can we go to the amusement park?" Bra cheerfully asked Vegeta on the front steps of a broken home. "Not now Bra, I am very busy, I promise I will take you soon ok?" Vegeta almost bothered by the very question. "Please Daddy!" Bra cried out. "No! Go play somewhere Bra, I need to get this work done, we have bills to pay around here!" Vegeta recalled event after event in his life where he continually let his daughter down. Even in the end, Vegeta chose death over facing the truth of what could have been, should have been, needed to be known.

Vegeta's life is pouring out of his skull along with his regrets and negligence…Not today.

The raining stops, the sound in the background begins to slow, a distant hum of tornado sirens begin to sound and progressively become louder as each passing second continues on. Vegeta hearing all of this going on around him begins to mumble to himself "No…Let me die!" The fence flooring begins to turn back into wood, the walls around him begin to flow upwards surrounding the metal fencing restoring the school back to its dingy state. A ray of light manages to penetrate the frosted windows of the school. Vegeta lay in fetal position unharmed, his regrets fully intact along with his head.

Stay tuned for "Life's a bitch and she has shadow children"


End file.
